


The numerous names of the moons

by starlesssky



Series: Man, Woman, and a cat [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hux can't sleep, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon watched him.<br/>And the same moon drew out the desire and a sleep from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The numerous names of the moons

**Author's Note:**

> If you are new to this series, please read [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5973331) first.

_She is standing on my lids_  
_And her hair is in my hair_  
_She has the colour of my eye_  
_She has the body of my hand_  
_In my shade she is engulfed_  
_As a stone against the sky_  
\- Paul Eluard "L'Amoureuse" (translated by Samuel Beckett)  


  


* * *

  


Sometimes, he felt like she was with him.  
Of course she was not with him, especially when he was on an important operation. It was just a sentiment, or, a sign of his craziness.  
But he didn't mind.  
As the ship landed on the planet, he walked out of the ship and went up to the head of the assembly of the base. It was a desolate planet and no one mattered if the First Order constructed their base for a new weapon. He looked around, to see the small base under him. He already got the map of the this base in his head completely, so he could see that the whole base was constructed.  
"Sir, we get ready."  
As one of his subordinates told him, General Hux turned around and entered the bridge. Some men waited him there and bowed their heads to him.  
"We tested the weapon and succeeded. We think the result can satisfy you, General Hux."  
"I already saw the report, but I want to confirm the power of the weapon, in my eyes."  
He narrowed his eyes to one of the designers. They should not to have thought he came to console them.  
"What do you want, Sir?"  
He looked out of the wide glass window which surveyed the field and the sky, and saw the double moons. A pale moon and a faint red moon. And suddenly, he remembered his wife. A faint blush on her tanned skin. He still could feel the soft texture of her skin on his hand, under the black leather glove. He gritted his teeth secretly, not letting them notice. She was not with him, here. She never, now. It already passed several months since the accident, but he knew she was still in his skin, in his bones, in his every nerve. When he stayed in his quarters, he caressed Millicent to calm his emotion, but on the duty of the First order, it always disturbed him.  
And he pushed her away, like always.  
"That moon."  
As he pointed at the faint red moon, they changed their face.  
"Sir..."  
"You know why we want this weapon. We are going to destroy a star system. I know this is not enough for a star system, but from the data you gave me, enough for a secondary planet, no?"  
They exchanged their gazes, but began to prepare the weapon. He looked at the moon once again, and this time, he remembered nothing.  
It was a good sign, he thought. He was destined to be a general, a great general, so sentiment didn't suit him.  
Even though, he surely missed his wife.  
  
*****  
  
He sat up on the bed, with a sigh, then scratched his hair in frustration. He wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep, but his body told him that he needed another thing.  
He looked down between his legs, at the bulge in his pajama pants. He sighed again.  
He knew he could take someone to fulfil his needs. He could flirt someone in the First Order. He could visit brothal on some planet. Nobody would mind it. The officers of the First Order wouldn't mind it. Both of two families wouldn't mind it. Even Millie, would frown, but try not to mind it.  
It was he who minded it.  
It already passed three years since their wedding, and they said he would get bored of his wife at the third year and try to find a new fun outside of the marriage. In truth, the opposite thing happened to him. He now found a new pleasure, inside of his marriage, inside of their bedroom, inside of her. Three years of understanding, lying next to each other, talking about small things, touching their hands or feet each other somehow made them inseparable. And he was promoted smoothly in the First Order, but it meant he had to leave his house for a while.  
He had to leave his wife for a while.  
Three years of understanding, but it also meant three years of passion. Even though he had experienced many affairs before the marriage - with women or men, but not with his fiancee - it was for the first time for him to feel so deep desire within him. While he bloomed his wife's body and desire, she fueled his. The desire finally found its place in his body and it could be fulfilled, only by the small and soft body of his wife. He sighed. And on the duty of the First Order, he could find the only way to relieve his urgent needs.  
He grabbed the waistband and slid the pajama pants and his underwear down together. As his hardness sprung out of the fabrics, he licked his lips then put his fingers curling around it. He began to stroke it slowly, panting a bit louder. Closing his eyes, he tried to remember his wife, her soft hands, her blushed face, her, lustful, beautiful, blue eyes.  
She put her hands on his length, timidly. He chuckled. It won't bite you, Millie. I know. She bit her under lip, but stilled. He extended his hand to cover her hands, then encouraged her to move her hands, so she obeyed. The soft texture of her palms with small scars rubbed the strangely smooth skin of his hardness. He hushed a little and met her concerned gaze. He shook his head. Keep going. He parted his hand from hers, but she didn't stop the movement of her hands. He bit inside of his mouth, not turning his eyes away from his wife. She was innocent, she was pure, but at the same time, she was changing into something by his hands, by his mouth, by his body, by him. She tightened her hands around his length a bit and it drew a hiss from him. Hurt? No, but don't grip it too tightly, please. She nodded and continued. He narrowed his eyes. She bit her under lip and a blush spread on her lightly tanned cheeks. She batted her eyelashes several times, but he could tell it was not from disgust, but from curiosity.  
Gradually, she began to stroke his length.  
Though not wanting to rip his eyes away, he couldn't help but throwing his head back on the pillow. His hip rose up and pulled down voluntarily to meet her hands' movement. He grabbed the bed sheets in his hands. His breathing was becoming rough. Millie. His voice was trembling. His body was shivering under her touch. Inexperienced, awkward, timid, but all of them, fueled his desire. Somehow, she found the switch of his desire, which no one could find.  
Suddenly, his skin lost the contact from her.  
He let out a sigh of relief from too intensive pleasure for a moment, but in the next moment he already missed her touch. He pushed up his upper body by putting his elbows on the bed, wondering why his wife stopped.  
And he saw her lips enclosed around the head of his hardness. It sent a chill in his spine, and made him growled, falling on the bed. She licked the tip of his length, then ran her tongue along the underside. His howl echoed in the bedroom, and he was sure if his servants passed before the door, they could hear their master's lustful cry.  
But he didn't mind it.  
He extended his hand to her and ran his fingers in her hair. He grabbed her head softly then pushed slowly to let her swallow his hardness. She frowned a little at his size, but didn't resist his instruction. She stroked lazily where her mouth couldn't cover, then pulled back along his length. When her lips left his hardness, he smirked. Hard? As he asked, she stared at him blankly. If it is hard for you, you don't have to do... I can get satisfied just by your hands. She shook her head weakly, then put her lips on the head of his hardness. He chuckled, but let her explore his most sensitive part with her hands, her lips, and her mouth. His wife. He felt his heart beat violently at that thought. No one never made him feel so that. He could fulfil his body's needs in many ways, but never got pleasure like she gave him. She took the tip of his length in her mouth again, and slowly began to bob her head. He gritted his teeth, though couldn't help but letting out a harsh breath through his teeth. He met her gaze, and smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He growled in his throat as her movement got faster tempo. Millie, I'm close, I'm... And she chewed the head of his hardness to send him off the edge.  
He breathed roughly, even coughed at the intensity of his orgasm. As his mind went down from the high, he exhaled and turned his eyes from the ceiling to his wife. She now sat on the bed, still holding his now softened manhood in her hand, while putting her other hand over her mouth. He giggled and pulled the bed sheets near her mouth. She covered her mouth with the hem of the bed sheets and spilled out his cum from her mouth. Open your mouth. As he demanded, she opened her mouth. He put his fingers in her mouth to wipe off the remnant of his seeds from her tongue. He pulled out of his fingers to wipe it away on the bed sheets. He held her face in his hands and kissed her, deepened it, then chuckled at the remained strange taste on her tongue. Their lips left, but still stared at each other within an inch. He smiled, looking into her blue eyes.

"Millie."  
As her name slipped from his lips, he breathed deeply, then looked down at his stomach, now his cum scattered. He drew the bed sheets, wiped off, then put back his underwear and pajama pants. The Cleaning droids wouldn't mind the strange stains on the bed sheets. He breathed out then lay on the bed flat. His heartbeats calmed down, and finally he felt sleepy. He closed his eyes, but he could see his wife's sleeping face. After sharing their passion, her lips were swollen from kisses, her cheeks were still a bit hot, her long black hair was strewn over the pillow, and her small and calm breathing led him into a dream. He smiled, and wondered what his wife would be doing now, far away from here, from him. He wondered if his wife also felt the same frustration he felt. Perhaps, he should find it out. He laughed under his content sigh.  
  
*****  
  
He got up on the bed, suddenly felt choked. He breathed in and out several times, but still felt like he couldn't take enough oxygen in his lungs. He stood up from the bed and walked to the wide window, from where he could look down at the garden which sided their house. He opened the curtain and watched the garden, through the window, under the moonlight.  
He heard light footsteps behind him.  
"I woke up you?"  
She didn't answer his question, just put her hand on his bare back, while her other hand held the hem of the blanket around her. She stood next to him and also looked down at the garden. He kissed her forehead.  
"Go back to the bed, or I will take you against the window."  
Of course it was a joke - even if he had to admit it was a weird joke - but she didn't show any reaction he expected. She didn't laugh, she didn't blush, she didn't frown, she just, looked up to him.  
"It will make you calm?"  
He stared at her eyes. In the pale moonlight, her blue eyes almost lost the colour. He put his arm around her over the blanket, then turned around to walk towards the bed together. He climbed up to the bed and patted the space next to him. As she lay there, he unfolded the blanket around her and covered two of them. They faced each other under the blanket. Her small hand rubbed his pale face.  
"You have slept well?"  
"No."  
Both of them knew he couldn't sleep well on the duty of the First Order. She caressed his face softly. He nudged his face into her hand. She was like oxygen, to let him breathe deeply. She was like a blanket, to let him sleep calmly. But higher he was promoted, farther and longer he left from her. It was a lie if he never thought of bringing her with him, but he shouldn't have thought it would bring a good consequence. It was his best, to take leave from her as far as possible, while he was on the duty of the First Order. He didn't think she was so ignorant that she couldn't notice what happened in the war against the Resistance, but at least, she could keep a distance from it. He was not sure she was so fragile, so naïve. Perhaps he misunderstood her, even after several years of marriage... but who could understand someone fully? Even if you could see into one's head and heart?  
Her thumb brushed his lips, and he chewed it. She giggled at her husband's childish - rarely childish - behaviour.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"In the morning. Don't worry, I won't blame you if you miss my departure, I'm sure I made you tired a lot."  
She pinched his cheek teasingly.  
"How long?"  
At that question, he hesitated for a moment, but he knew he couldn't ignore it.  
"I don't know, at least two months... or three."  
He had to admit he was too optimistic. He didn't intend to regret his promotion. He never. But sometimes she, with her blue eyes, made his emotion waver, questioning him it was worth of this.  
"Are you going to miss me?"  
"No."  
She answered, even with a smile on her face.  
"I have many things to do while you leave."  
"Because I always keep you in the bedroom while I stay home?"  
She chuckled, but kissed on his forehead.  
"Get some sleep... You are paler than the moon now."  
"And the moon wants to see your face during the night."  
She laughed at his answer, but put her palms over his eyes.  
"Then I don't allow you to see my face."  
He closed his eyes under her palms, feeling a sleep caught him under her spell.


End file.
